Fatty and Chef Meow
Fatty and Chef Meow are two fan characters who won RandomzSunfish23901's final Vote or Die. Bio Fatty is a chocolate brown Pit Bull with darker brown spots on his body. He has dark brown ears that flop down in a similar fashion. Fatty has square teeth on his lower jaw when his mouth is open and he isn't angry. When he's angry, his mouth becomes full of sharp teeth. Fatty is overweight and is unable to run far distances when hungry. He also has a darker brown mouth and a black nose. Chef Meow is a blue cat who wears a white apron, chef hat and gloves. Chef Meow has whiskers, much like most cats. His ears are covered by his hat and he has a single sharp tooth. When in danger, his claws fly out of his paws. His tail is "average" length. He speaks in meows and hisses. Despite being a Pit Bull, Fatty is pretty peaceful. He is also pretty generous, often donating to charity. However, whenever he gets hungry or Chef Meow messes up on a recipe made specifically for him, he goes on a killing and usually goes after Chef first. Chef Meow, on the other hand, is a high-class chef. He is Fatty's best friend and usually cooks recipes for him. He often gets distracted, and pretty easily, for that matter. He may also be stubborn, never listening to others. Because of his tendency to get distracted when cooking, he often puts the wrong things in a recipe, leading Fatty to attempt to devour him. Because of their odd "cat versus dog" behavior, they often kill anything in their path on accident. They both seem to ignore everything around them when running. Episodes Starring *Can It, Will You? *Cats and Hot Dogs *Outback Style *Fluke's On You! (Chef Meow only) Featuring *For the Grater Good *Ironic Chef *Honey Bugs *Door-to-Dorror (Fatty only) Appearances TBA Deaths Chef Meow # Can It, Will You? - Dies in an explosion. # Cats and Hot Dogs - Mauled to death. # Outback Style - Mauled to death. # Fluke's On You - Freezes to death. # For the Grater Good - Skewered. Fatty #Cats and Hot Dogs - Dies in an explosion #Outback Style - Crushed by ceiling. #Honey Bugs - Suffocates after uvula swells up. Fatty's Kills *Spike - 1 ("Cats and Hot Dogs") *The Mouse Family - 1 ("Cats and Hot Dogs") *Chef Meow - 2 ("Cats and Hot Dogs", "Outback Style") *Creepy and Crawly - 1 ("Outback Style") *Snappy - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Chef Meow) Chef Meow's Kills *Lumpy - 1 ("Can It, Will You?") *Chips - 1 ("Can It, Will You?") *Quarantine - 1 ("Can It, Will You?") *Roaster - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Snappy) *Snappy - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Fatty) Trivia *Fatty's behavior is closely related to Spike's, the bulldog from Tom and Jerry, behavior. *Chef Meow seems to be based slightly off of the bald chef from Ratatouille. *Fatty has a clipped tail, something many Pit Bulls have. **Their tails are clipped because Pit Bulls tend to whip people with them. *Chef's ears were originally exposed and his hat was between them. This was changed for a more cute appearance. **His hat would've also resembled The Chef's hat, who was from Octodad 1 and 2. *Apparently, Fatty's ears raise when excited. Gallery Canitwillyou.png|Chef Meow is out shopping, along with the character who lost to them Cathotdog.png|Fatty about to eat a hot dog...or cat Ironicchef.png|Chef Meow in a cooking contest Flukesonyou.png Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Fat Characters Category:Season 67 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive